redditemblemheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
Welcome to Reddit Emblem's Discord game! This page will guide you through your beginnings in Reddit Emblem Heroes (REH for short). REH is a gacha-style idle game akin to what the mobile game Fire Emblem Heroes is to the Fire Emblem series. Registration And Start To register, send a direct message to the admin bot Young Hubba#8757 using the register command. Young Hubba detects messages in the Reddit Emblem Server and in his direct messages if they begin with an exclamation mark. Therefore, you have to send: !register You will then be prompted to select your avatar unit 's boon and bane (also called asset and flaw) among the eight stats in the game. You will receive an item called Celebration Ticket, which will gift you a random unit at the highest commonly available rarity 5*, aka Promoted), but with empty skill slots. To use it, send: !use Celebration_Ticket With an underscore in spaces' stead due to command argument formatting. If you didn't use the underscore, the bot would have thought you wanted to use a "Celebration" item on "Ticket", which doesn't work. You will also receive two other items which will give you units. The Naughty Present gives Base (4*) Young Hubba (Christmas version) while the Holographic Trading Card gives you one of the four Baseball 2019 event units as Promoted. If you are unsure of what commands are available to you, simply ask Hubba for help. !help If you are unsure of how to use a command or what it does, type !help Where the command's argument is a variable text that isn't framed with the <> symbols. For complementary information and data, please use the !Resources command to find useful links. For anything you need, people in the #reddit-emblem-heroes channel will be happy to help you. Customizing Your Avatar An avatar unit, like every other unit, has an epithet and a description, which can be viewed in a person's public profile. To edit them, use the epithet and description commands, followed by the text you want to have. You can check them with !me, the shorthand for !unitdata , or !profile, which is the shorthand for !info . Your First Heroes And Items There are several ways to expand your roster and inventory. Logging in will slowly reward you with gold, crafting materials and fragments. Summoning will require Fragments, but is the primary way to get units and weapons. If you have not obtained a hero of your liking, the playerbase is keen on trading and, if needed, lending resources. Please visit the Global Trading Sheet and send messages in the #reddit-emblem-heroes channel of the Fire Emblem And Gaming category. In the beginning, aim for 3 non-avatar units and, preferably, a weapon for each of them to equip in their first weapon slot. Training And Collecting Fragments Once you've acquired 3 non-avatar units, you can begin the idle game part of REH, missions. Missions are the main way for units to grow and for you to gain items which are used to reinforce your units. Under the initial system for missions, it is difficult to have a higher-powered unit carry low-powered ones to train them. Therefore, it is better to have at units of similar power (possibly of the same rarity so they start with similar power levels) in a training-type mission with a recommended power level that's equal or lower. Using a tank unit which has HP, Def and Res is possible if the other units are frail but kickstarting frail units is better done with training handbook items dropped during missions. Note that with this mission encounter system, only the color of the weapon equipped in each unit's first weapon slot matters. There are quests associated with raising heroes and crafting items with the materials you collect during missions. They most often reward Fragments. Going further Later content includes higher-tier missions which require high stat units in exchange of better rewards. Check the User Guide to see more about what can be done. In the meantime, you can choose to hoard fragments, raise your favorite characters, or try to collect every hero in the game. Good luck and have fun!